


The Art of Seduction

by jordsy91



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Valentine's exchange, F/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Tony is a douche but we love him anyway, a bit cracky, gratuitous work parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: Darcy's mission, should she choose to accept it; take Steve Rogers' V-Card on V-Day.Steve might have to say something about that.AKA: everyone assumes Steve's less experienced than he actually is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> So I struggled with this one a little bit, but I hope you like it tqpannie.  
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

There were many perks of the job when it came to knowing (and working for) the Avengers. Darcy knew this, and most of the time she loved her life. She loved her job, the free accommodation, the private jet, the company credit card... They were all fantastic perks.

But for every perk, there was a downfall.

Okay, so maybe attending the Stark Foundation Annual Ball wasn't a downfall, per se. Most people would kill to be where she was, with the people she was with. She knew this. She was being selfish.

But damn, it was Valentine's Day. And when she was single (which she often was) she wanted nothing more than to spend Valentine's in bed, with a bit of Netflix and chill with the company of her two favourite boys; Ben & Jerry.

And instead, here she was, stuck without something to wear to said ball, on the morning of. She had left it ridiculously late, hoping she could get out of going. It wasn't to be.

Okay, so things could be worse.

She had (thankfully) just recruited Nat, Jane and Wanda to come shopping with her, and was waiting in the communal lounge room when her phone flashed up with a text message. She assumed it was a message of reply from one of them, and so was completely blindsided when she opened it to see it was from Tony.

 

Steve walked in at that very moment, inconveniently. Darcy was unable to hide her strangled gasp at Tony's messages, a blush rising quickly on her face. Sure, she was going through an impossibly long dry spell. But it was embarrassing having people (Tony!) interested in her sex life, or lack thereof.

Steve simply quirked a brow at her reaction to her phone. "Bad news?"

Darcy fumbled for a response. "The worst. I can't get out of going to this damn ball."

Steve laughed. "You and me both. At least we'll be in good company." He winked, heading onward to the kitchen.

His words gave her a fluttering in her stomach that she resolutely tried to ignore. And that wink? Ugh, he was so stupidly gorgeous without even trying.

Her phone buzzed again, and she had so suppress an irritated groan. She instead settled for a frustrated sigh, lifting her phone up as close to her face as she could, hoping no one else would mysteriously arrive (Barnes and Nat were like cats, she could never hear them approaching) and see what was sure to be another incriminating message from Tony.

 

Ugh, Tony was impossible. But he sort of had a point. She was no sexpert, but if Steve really was a virgin, wasn't it her civic duty to show him the ways of the world? Only if he wanted to, of course. It would also solve her problem of spending Valentine's Day wishing she was with him. It was about time she took the plunge, really.

 

Fuck it, game on. Darcy was gonna turn on the ole' Lewis charm.

 

. . .

 

 

Darcy had opted for a red dress for the ball, with a deep v-line and a slit up to her hip.  Now, here she was at the ball, dressed to the nines and all dolled up, ready to make a move. She had arrived with Jane and Thor, but quickly made herself scarce so they could enjoy their time together; after all, it was Valentine's day. She wandered about the outskirts of the room, mingling with the people she knew, and bypassing those she didn't.

 

"Hey." The voice came from behind Darcy, and she turned to find Steve right behind her. 

 

"Hey yourself." Darcy greeted, "you scrub up nice." She complimented. Nice was an understatement. He looked delicious in his navy blue suit.

 

"Thanks. You look beautiful." He offered her his hand. "Want to dance?" 

 

"Sure." She put her hand in his, and he led her to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and Steve pulled Darcy close.

 

"I have a confession to make." Steve murmured in her ear, as they swayed to the music.

 

Darcy swallowed audibly. "Shoot."

 

"I still don't really know how to dance." 

 

Darcy laughed. "Oh, me neither. My repertoire is basically the Cha-Cha and the Macarena. Don't worry, we can suck together."

 

"I don't know what either of those things are, so you're better-versed than I am." He said wryly, with a grin on his face.

 

"I could teach you sometime? You know, for future events, or if you ever go to a 90's party. The Macarena was the dance of my childhood!" Darcy said, thinking about all the other things she could teach him, too.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Steve said. The song ended, and a faster one began. "I'm afraid this song is beyond my dance abilities. Can I buy you a drink instead?"

 

"Steve you smooth fucker." Darcy broke eye contact, whispering under her breath. He burst out laughing. "Right, super hearing. Yes please to the drink." 

 

 Steve led her to the bar, where he ordered a moscato for Darcy and a beer for himself, then they found a quiet table at the back of the room. They talked about nothing in particular for hours, happily avoiding the other ball attendees in their quiet corner. 

 

. . .

 

Darcy had set out to seduce Steve, but at some point the tables had turned, because she had found herself on the back foot all night when it came to their flirtatious exchanges. She couldn't quite complain though when she ended up back in Steve's bedroom, his head between her legs wringing moans and orgasms out of her with only his tongue. After her third consecutive orgasm, she pushed him away from her sensitive clit. He crawled back up the bed, flopping down on the pillow next to hers, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

"You know," Darcy began, when she found her voice back, "I thought you were a virgin." 

 

Steve barked out a laugh. "I hope I've proven that myth to be untrue?" 

 

He certainly had, and Darcy couldn't complain. Even if Tony had been wrong in his assumptions about Steve, he'd given her the push she needed to finally come out of her shell and be with him.

 

As far as her employment perks went, that was her favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy's dress: [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/Jordsy91/media/fa69b623ec6a7312054b33c2c98d1001_zpskw0qoisc.jpg.html)


End file.
